


Lovember

by wonder_fox36



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Fluff, Paris (City), Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_fox36/pseuds/wonder_fox36
Summary: The end of November is also the end of the fall. Is this a good time to start to falling in love?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 10





	Lovember

In a beautiful city called Paris, in the end November. The wind from the north was blowing quite hard, making anyone feel chills when the wind touched them. In just a few weeks, fall will end and winter begins. The reddish maple leaves fell, and flew all over the city.

At that time, a girl named Minatozaki Sana was standing behind a large maple tree. She quietly watched the elegant girl who was sitting reading a novel on a park bench. In fact, Sana had been watching that girl for a few months. To be precise, since autumn began. There first saw the girl at the end of September. At that time, Sana had just been heartbroken because her lover broke off her relationship. Sana who was unstable at that time, cried loudly in that park. She still remembers, it happened at dusk when the sun was almost completely set. Either the girl remembered or not, but the girl gave a bottle of mineral water to Sana, and left her. Since then, Sana has become curious about the girl.

From that day on, Sana spent every autumn afternoon in the park. Sana knew the habit of the girl, who often exercised lightly in this park every afternoon and then read a book on a park bench before leaving the park. However, since mid-November, the girl has never exercised again. She always came to the park just to read books and occasionally took some photos in the park.

Sana sometimes feels weird to herself. Se usually hates stalkers a lot and doesn't like to waste time, but this time she wasted her time stalking a girl she didn't dare to introduce herself first. Sana is an extrovert girl who is very easy to get along with other people, but she doesn't dare even to say hello to this girl.

Sana was still watching the girl. The girl has long legs and long hair. She has dark white skin and curly lashes. The girl rarely smiled, but once smiled, her smile could make anyone who saw her feel enchanted. The girl currently looks very elegant with an all-dark outfit. Makes her look like a high-classy girl.

Sana was still fascinated to see the girl reading the book gracefully among the fallen leaves in autumn. Several times, leaves fell on the girl's head, and the girl slowly threw away the fallen leaves on her head. For God's sake, Sana was blush away. She really wanted to get to know the girl.

When Sana peeked again at the park chair the girl was sitting on, the girl was not there. Sana glanced around, and did not find the girl.

Suddenly, Sana's shoulder was tapped by someone. When Sana turned around, how surprised it was that it was the girl who had been paying attention to her.

"Hello, I'm Chou Tzuyu. A student from Taiwan. I know, you have been stalking me for months. Now, how about if we get to know each other well?" said that girl.

Once again, Sana blushed away. "He, hello. I'm Minatozaki Sana. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!"

The end of November is also the end of the fall. Is this a good time to start to falling in love?


End file.
